


Bedtime Stories

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Erections, Klingons, Livingston (fish), M/M, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Tension, The Borg, Tribbles (Star Trek), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard meets Gabriel Lorca.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written after the 5th episode of Discovery aired. I'm sure we'll get a few more plot twists and revelations about Gabriel Lorca, but I took a few liberties of my own here anyway. If they turn out to be true, yay, if not, consider it an alternate interpretation.
> 
> As to why I wrote this... Lorca has managed to become my second-favorite captain in no time, and I needed for him to meet Jean-Luc, in whichever way possible.

 

 

The ready room was dark, way too dark. There was also no sound of any kind - except for one: The soft cooing of a Tribble.

"I hope you're not disturbed by the darkness," a voice suddenly said, drawling the words in such an extreme way that they sounded like one long word instead of an entire sentence.

"Why do you keep a Tribble confined in here?" Picard asked - he knew enough about the man in the shadows to realize that showing weakness by admitting discomfort would not be wise.

"Why do you think?" Lorca shot back and stepped into a small patch of light right in front of Picard. "Tribbles don't like Klingons - it's like having my own personal spy detector."

"Is that all this animal is to you?"

Lorca chuckled - a rumbling, almost threatening sound. "It is what it is - a tool to help me win the war." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't _you_ have a fish in your ready room?"

"Yes, but -"

"A fish, kept in a small bowl, which means it's even more confined than my Tribble." Lorca leaned forward. "You and I are really very much alike."

"I have _nothing_ in common with you," Picard snapped.

Lorca stepped closer. "Why not?"

"Because I would never blow up my ship under the pretense of 'protecting my crew' against some hypothetical Klingon -"

" _You_ were ready to blow up your ship because a face in space threatened to take a third or maybe half of your crew and torture them to death." Lorca smiled sardonically. "I repeat - no more than _half_ of them, which means the other half would have been killed by you for absolutely no reason. I'd call that _far_ worse than what I did."

"You are misinterpreting my true intentions, it was never -"

"Come on - we both know you weren't bluffing that day." Lorca leaned forward even further. "You of all people know just what kind of fate can await us in space if we don't resort to extreme measures." He took another small step forward and leaned down slightly so that his lips almost touched Picard's. "The Borg, for example."

Picard shivered involuntarily.

Lorca leaned back. "You're still afraid of them."

"I am _not_ afraid of the Borg."

Lorca simply smiled coldly - and then suddenly his hand closed itself around Picard's throat. "Are you afraid _now_ , Picard?"

Picard said nothing and remained motionless for a few seconds - and then he quickly threw up his hands and broke Lorca's grip with a skilled move, followed by another that shoved Lorca backwards and up against the nearest wall, arms above his head, pinned firmly into place by Picard's hands.

"It's good to see that Klingon hand-to-hand combat moves are still in style in the 24th century," Lorca remarked.

"I know quite a few more."

"Same goes for me. We could fight all night if that's what you want."

Picard adjusted his position. "I have a feeling that you want something else, Captain."

Lorca shifted his hips slightly as well. "Judging by what's pressing against me right now... so do _you_."

"Believe whatever you wish."

Lorca smiled sarcastically - and then he leaned his head forward and kissed Picard, passionate and hard until they both had to stop and were panting heavily, their erections pressed against each other, pulsating through the thin fabric of their respective Starfleet uniforms.

"You'd love to fuck me now, wouldn't you?" Lorca asked.

" _You_ would like to do the same thing with _me_."

Lorca grinned. "Seems we have something in common again."

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Picard threw his eyes open and sat up, and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was in his bed, not in a certain ready room in the 23rd century.

What the devil...?!

His gaze fell on the essay on the PADD that he had read before he'd fallen asleep.

_**'GABRIEL LORCA - MENACE OR MESSIAH? A renewed historic evaluation'** _

Picard shook his head, reached out his hand and switched off the PADD.

No more bedtime stories.


End file.
